Storage racks can be secured to a ceiling or wall, or be freestanding. Such racks may have shelving or horizontal supports for holding longer materials such as lumber or pipes. Other devices, such as sawhorses, are designed for supporting materials while the materials are being worked on, such as being cut or painted, or while they are airing out or drying.
A primary design concern for storage racks, in addition to structural integrity, is efficient use of space. Generally, storage racks should not occupy more space than necessary, e.g., in a garage or closet. On the other hand, devices for supporting materials that are being worked on, such as sawhorses, are designed for stability with less concern for the size of their footprint since these devices are meant to support materials, such as lumber, only temporarily while the materials held are being worked on.
What is needed is a device that can serve as both a space-efficient storage rack and a stable, portable, and freestanding rack that can be used to store materials where needed or support materials to be worked on in a variety of locations.